


An expectation doesn't make it an acception

by needmesomepie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Barry Allen, Established Relationship, I hate myself, M/M, No One Wanted This, Okay bye, The Flash - Freeform, Zoom - Freeform, allenbert - Freeform, attack me later, but there's nothing enjoyable about this, god fucking dammit how did this happen, god why did i write this?, i have happy and fluffy things to upload, i will however dig a hole and bury myself next to you, i'd say enjoy and have fun reading, love you all xoxox, no one asked for this, someone take this bloody keyboard away from me, that come as a direct result of this fic, this is a disclaimer that i will not pay for any funeral costs, this was supposed to be happy?, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needmesomepie/pseuds/needmesomepie
Summary: Knowing something doesn't make it any less bearable.Expecting something doesn't make it any less shocking.Accepting something doesn't make it any less painful.Being The Flash doesn't make your loved ones any safer and Barry finds that out a lot sooner than he'd have liked.Or the Allenbert/Zoom crossover absolutely no one asked for





	

**Author's Note:**

> Right okay i've completely fucked up the timelines i know forgive me  
> You're basically just going to have to imagine that Julian has been there since season 1 and him and Barry have known eachother for ages and none of that Barry/Iris pining shit happened it was all between Barry and Julian and they dated and got married and this is set at the end of season 2 and i'm sorry???

They both knew it wouldn't be long, before The Flash's personal life got brought into the field, before some meta looked far too deep into The Flash’s past and took something that meant more to him than anything. They knew, they all knew they were at risk. Barry knew he was putting everyone he became friends with at the front line of danger and he hated it. They all knew, yet they still helped and Barry could never be more thankful than he was. But they knew it wouldn’t be long.

But knowing all of that didn't make it hurt any less when Julian was stabbed, the knife going straight through his heart, mimicking Barry’s own pain, as he watched him fall to the floor, his eyes turning grey, all life seeming to filter away as the blood pooled beneath him right in front of his eyes. The tears fell, cascading down his cheeks like a waterfall just finding the edge of land and he fell to his knees, his arms finding the lifeless body of his husband and gripping onto him. Julian had tried to say something, it coming out as a strained ‘I love you’, carrying like a broken melody to Barry’s ears. But he got up, told himself that he had to remain strong. He had to win this, right now for Julian more than anyone else. But that was exactly what Zoom had planned on him doing, never the one to play weak, always the hero which is why he knew Barry would launch himself at him, eyes full of rage, mind programmed only to kill and straight into the very knife he had just removed from Julian's chest. Barry felt the knife pierce his skin, everything going in slow motion as the blade cut through each layer until it hit his heart, piercing the surface and they both knew that even with his quick healing abilities, Barry wasn't coming back from this. He began to lose feeling in his arms, his legs following soon after as he collapsed in Jay's arms, failing to keep his legs standing, his body no longer complying with his brain. He heard the cries of Cisco and Caitlin through his headset, but he couldn't muster the energy to give even a simple reply, just a cry of pain as the realisation of what had just happened sunk in.

"See Flash, i always told you this would happen. First i would take your heart, and then, then i would take you." It was like a distant cry, a master's plan finally working as he yelled to his students, Zoom's shrill voice piercing Barry's ears. He'd lost all control, his body weak from experiencing severe blood loss, the knife being held in his chest the only thing keeping him alive. It hurt, because Barry knew that with him gone, the world stood next to no chance against Zoom. If The Flash died, which he couldn't even pretend wasn't going to happen, the world immediately became endangered. He was going to be leaving a world in a battle that they almost certainly couldn't win and that hurt him more than the knife currently embedded in his heart. And then he felt the knife go, the sharp pain that shot through his body as it sliced his insides on the way out, the blood rushing from the wound like a flood gate had just been opened. His vision started to go hazy, the floor slowly becoming one with his body as he hit it, hard, fast. The last thing he felt was his husbands hand as he gripped it as tight as he could manage in his own, his fingers interlocking with those of the cold, dead hands of Julian's. It was almost poetic, two people in love, dying side by side, but the circumstances were more than cruel.

 

His eyes closed, his hand fell, his heart stopped.

The Flash was dead.

Their war was over.

 

_Zoom had won._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi hello so i am in love with allenbert...completely, like i've sold my soul to it and i apologise profusely for this.....
> 
> You're probably new to my fics cos i haven't written for this fandom before (If you're not then hi, look at me, still killing the ones we all love, whhhooooop), but i have a tendency to kill people (?) don't ask me why because i love them too and i want to see them happy and ?????????? but what you should also know about me is that when i post something really sad and fucked up like this, i gift you a long fluffy thing to make up for it (which i lowkey have already started writing so i'll post it asap) sooooooo.....welcome to my brain, enjoy the pain :)
> 
>  
> 
> I think this is possibly the shortest thing i have ever written and i still hate myself?


End file.
